Existing transport refrigeration systems are used to cool containers, trailers, and other similar transport units (typically referred to as a “refrigerated transport unit”). Modern refrigerated transport units may be efficiently stacked for shipment by ship, rail or truck. When cargo in the transport unit includes perishable products (e.g., food product, flowers, etc.), the temperature of the refrigerated transport unit can be controlled to limit loss of the cargo during shipment.
Some existing transport units include a generator set (genset) that supplies power to temperature-controlling components of the TRS. These gensets are typically attached directly to the transport unit or the transport unit chassis, and include an engine, a prime mover powered by the engine, and a fuel container to supply fuel to the engine.